C'est la guerre
by billy et menssa
Summary: une nouvelle bataille éclate à poudlard..... qui donc en sortira vainqueur?


Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
C'est la guerre.  
  
Il était coincé, piégé, cerné, il ne pouvait se mettre à l'abri. Il pensait qu'avec son statut de survivant, ils auraient eu de la pitié pour lui, ce n'était quand même pas rien de devoir tuer le seigneur des ténèbres pour sauver le monde magique mais le repli n'existait pas dans cette guerre sans fin qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Les forces étaient inégales, les combats sanglants, chaque camps avaient ses partisans, ses propres armes. Les assauts étaient imprévisibles, violents et quelques fois incompréhensibles. Le champs de bataille différait selon l'heure du jour, tantôt dans le hall, tantôt au milieu des cours, même la salle commune n'était pas épargné. Les victimes étaient nombreuses, toute personne se trouvant à proximité des adversaires était susceptible d'être touché mais personne n'était plus exposé qu'Harry qui ne parvenait ni à être un observateur extérieur qui prendrait les paris sur l'issu des combats, ni à prendre partie pour cette guerre trop privé.  
  
Les attaques n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant, elles étaient certes puissantes et violentes mais elles pouvaient être apaisés. Le silence, le malaise qui s'en suivait était dévastateur, il détruisait les combattants, les poussant à une brève trêve. Les armées n'étaient pas composé de brave guerrier ou de puissants sorciers à la recherche de pouvoir ou de conquête, elles ignoraient même le but de leur confrontation. Les combattants, en réalité, était une jeune fille de seize an, sérieuse, studieuse, ayant un faible pour les grenouilles au chocolat et accessoirement préfète de Griffondor, et face à elle ,son homologue masculin, un grand rouquin, fan des canons de Chudley et maître des échecs.  
  
Le dernier accord de paix rompu ce matin même par une lettre du célèbre attrapeur bulgare nommé Viktor Krum avait déjà coûté une vingtaines de points à leur maison, un livre arraché (la page 758 de L'histoire de Poudlard) et un œil au beurre noir à Seamus (Il était trop près d'un des combattants et reçut un projectile qui ne lui était pas destiné).Au début la plupart des étudiants prenaient ces disputes à la légères, les trouvant distrayantes et amusantes mais elles augmentaient en intensité et en fréquence provocant plus de désagrément que de plaisir. Tous d'une façon ou d'une autre cherchait un moyen de mettre fin définitivement à toute cette agitation.  
  
La solution même si elle horrifiait Harry était évidente, il suffisait de les regarder. De leur différences naissaient leur conflit mais aussi leur fascinations l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient un sens aigu de la possession et l'envie irrépressible d'avoir toujours raison. Pourtant ils pouvaient passer des heures à rire au coin du feu, jouer ensemble ou même à discuter, ils étaient avant tout ami. Ils auraient pu être amis jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, s'appréciant et se querellant mais un nouveau facteur était maintenant à prendre en considération: l'adolescence. Les septièmes années parlaient de tension sexuelle inassouvie, les plus jeunes de flirt mais ceux qui les connaissait vraiment savait qu'ils s'aimaient réellement et que tout n'était qu'une question de temps . Pourquoi cette guerre ne prenait vie qu'entre Ron et Hermione? Harry l'ignorait. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle lui aussi pourtant elle ne l'exaltait pas, il l'admirait et l'aimait comme sa sœur. Il n'y avait aucune passion, aucun déchaînement dans ses sentiments, son cœur ne battait pas plus vite à sa vue, elle était réconfortante, elle était sa famille. En réalité, ils étaient sa famille.  
  
De nombreuses situations, orchestré par l'armée pour la paix composée principalement des Griffondors de sixièmes années, avaient échoués. Les deux belligérants n'étaient réceptifs à aucune ruse, les branches de gui et les placards sombres ne suffisaient pas à les rapprocher, ils les conduisaient plutôt à une nouvelle dispute.  
  
« Assez!! »  
  
La salle se tut. S'en était trop, Harry en avait plus qu'assez. Il dévisageait ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient figés face à son déchaînement soudain. Ils se battaient à cause d'un quelconque devoir de potions qui s'étaient transformé en règlement de compte dont le sujet était une certaine pouffsoufle qui faisait de l'œil à Ron. Harry se leva et se plaça entre eux, les scrutant tour à tour.  
  
« Vous êtes stupide tout les deux. »  
  
Il retourna à sa table sortant un parchemin de dessous son livre de métamorphose. « Ceci est une liste de vos disputes depuis le début de l'année et j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous venez de commencer votre centième bataille. »  
  
Quelques rires retentirent derrière eux. Hermione arracha presque le papier des mains d'Harry, lisant avec effrois, le détails de ses querelles. Ron s'approcha cherchant à lire au dessus de l'épaule de son amie la liste en question.  
  
« Je dois avouer que j'ai répertorié la moindre de vos altercations depuis ses cinq derniers mois, en y ajoutant la cause supposée, la durée et la cause réelle. Je dois remercier pour cela ma chère assistante Ginny Weasley sans qui ce travail aurait été impossible. Hermione lit ce qui est écrit dans la dernière colonne. »  
  
Elle s'exécuta, rougissant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle ligne parcourue.  
  
« Harry voyons, c'est faux! » « Fais voir! » Ron pris la liste et contrairement à Hermione blanchit à chaque nouvelle observation. « Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce maudit Vicky! » « Et je me contrefiche que Luna l'ai invité à un déjeuner au pré-au-lard! »  
  
Ils se regardèrent tout en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Tu plaisantes j'espère, toi pas jaloux, tu me fais une crise chaque fois que je reçoit une lettre. » « Et toi alors tu n'as pas inventé une soi disant réunion importante de préfets pour que je n'aille pas avec Luna. » « Tu dit n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a été annulé. » « Ni de la mienne si tu fraternises avec l'ennemi. »  
  
« Cent unième! » cria Harry, couvrant les hurlements de ses amis et les commentaires des spectateurs. La salle entière se mit à rire à ce commentaire, à part évidemment les deux intéressés.  
  
« Réfléchissez tout les deux, vous ne préfériez pas trouver un endroit tranquille pour vous montrer votre « affection » plutôt que de vous sauter à la gorge tout le temps. »  
  
Ron, apparemment intéressé par la suggestion, jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir en direction d'Hermione.  
  
« Harry! Comment oses tu dire ça? Je ne mêle pas de ta vie amoureuse alors laisse la mienne en paix. » Hermione réunit ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune en marmonnant des malédictions à l'intention du survivant. Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » « J'essaye de trouver un moyen de réparer tes bêtises, Harry. Elle va nous en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps. » «Tu te lève, tu cours après elle, tu lui dit que tu es fou amoureux d'elle et tu l'embrasses. Je suis sure qu'elle nous pardonnera après ça. » « Arrête, d'accord. Tu as vu son visage, elle ne m'aime pas. » « Mais tu avoues que tu l'aimes. » « Non, enfin, oui... mais pas comme tu le penses. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Il semblait vouloir se convaincre lui même.  
  
« Ron, regarde moi et dit moi que jamais tu ne t'ai imaginé passer le reste de ta vie avec Hermione Granger et plus jamais nous n'auront cette discussion. » Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu profond, cherchant à lire en eux. Ron baissa la tête en signe de reddition, il avait perdu, perdu son cœur.  
  
« Alors vas-y. » Il se leva et se retourna pour voir Hermione qui traversait le portrait de la grosse dame, les joues encore rouge de leur dispute et sans un mot, réunissant tout le courage qui faisait de lui un véritable Griffondor, il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle laissa tomber ses livres et passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant avec enthousiasme à cette étreinte. Les élèves qui étaient revenu à leur occupation, poussèrent des cris de joie et d'encouragement à la vue de leur préfets enlacés.  
  
Harry Potter, le survivant pourrait maintenant survivre en paix.  
  
« Ron, tu aurait pu faire ça ailleurs toute l'école n'a pas besoin de savoir que... enfin... » « Je t'embrasse et tout ce que tu trouve à faire ce sont des reproches! » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour, plus longuement, plus passionnément.  
  
Cent deuxième. Harry secoua la tête en signe d'abandon, ils ne changeraient jamais. Cette guerre ne pouvait être gagné, on y laissait forcément son cœur. Il croisa le regard malicieux de Ginny et lui sourit, peut-être devrait t'il lui aussi penser à lancer les hostilités?   
  
FIN.  
  
Voilà un petite one-shot sans prétention qui est venue comme ça. Je veux juste faire un peu de pub pour notre fic multi chapitre, romance, guerre et mystère. C'est super vous allait voir, on est qu'au début mais ce serra de mieux en mieux. Je remercie par avance tout ceux qui nous lirons même ceux qui ne laisse pas de review mais bon je dois avouer que j'adore les reviews et ça ne prends pas beaucoup de temps alors s'il vous plait appuyait sur le petit bouton au bas de la page.  
  
à bientôt! 


End file.
